Alex/BlankEarth
'''Alexis 'Alex' Peterson' (born September 27th, 1993), is one of the main characters in Blank Earth and the main protagonist/narrator of Snow In Summer. Personality Alex is a soft-spoken intellectual; reserved, friendly and open-minded. While she has a love for risky adventures and punk rock music she also shows a heavy appreciation for the arts and is most likely to be caught spending most of her time nose-deep in a book than anything else. Unlike those she is frequently surrounded by, Alex is much less vocal with her opinions and prefers to avoid conflict, believing that everyone is entitled to their own thoughts. Backstory Alexis Peterson was born and raised in the small town of Aurora Creek, Oregon. At the age of three, her and her parents travelled to her grandfather's house in Jarrell, Texas when the house was grazed by an EF5 tornado that completely levelled the neighbourhood, sweeping the house off its foundation, killing both of her parents, as well as costing her grandfather his right leg while he struggled to protect her from the storm. Escaping with only a couple scrapes, bruises and the loss of her left pinky toe. Shortly after the tornado, she remained in a disaster relief camp and later a homeless shelter with her grandfather. However, as her grandfather would not be able to look after Alexis on his own (being physically and financially crippled by the disaster), he struggled in court for months to relinquish his rights of guardianship to Greg Winters; whom had been listed in both of the parents wills as the appointed guardian in case of emergency, but was disparaged due to being a homosexual male. The court had believed that a female mother was a necessity and threatened to place Alexis in foster care should the grandfather be incapable, but nevertheless the case was resolved, the judge voted in favor of appointing Winters as guardian and Alexis was sent home to Aurora Creek, where she began her new life with Greg and his partner Josh Hamilton. Alexis remained in close contact with her grandfather over the phone and visited him shortly before his death in November of 2005. As a child, Alexis remained terribly afraid of thunderstorms and loud noises and still had nightmares relating to tornadoes. Josh attempted to remedy this by getting her into music, which she could listen to distract her whenever she felt scared or inclement weather occurred. Alexis grew up listening to a mixture of '70s classic rock and early-2000s pop-rock and would often happily watch Josh play his acoustic guitar and eventually learn to play herself. In third grade, Alexis went on a class trip to the Oregon Coast Aquarium in Newport, where she fell in love with the ocean and marine life. Snow In Summer The Rain of April The Melancholy of Separation Blank Earth Physical Appearance In Blank Earth, Alex sports a spiked pixie cut, dyed in a faded pastel purple, and ocean-themed tribal tattoos starting at her left wrist and running up her arm, breastplate and neck, as well as various piercings including a tongue piercing and two nipple piercings. Appearances * Snow In Summer * Nihilist Apathy ** The Rain of April ** The Melancholy of Separation * Blank Earth (first appearance) * Of Cigarettes & Copulation (mentioned) * Snow In Summer * Nihilist Apathy ** One More Night ** Saudade Relationships